The Angry Secret Saturdays Movie 2
Here's the cast from the Uranimated18's movie-spoof of "The Angry Birds Movie 2" Cast * Red - Zak Saturday (The Secret Saturdays) * Young Red - Young Zak (The Secret Saturdays) * Bomb - Captain America (The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes) * Chuck - Buzzy The Crow * Mighty Eagle - Humungousaur (Ben 10 Alien Force) * Aidan McGarw - Lodestar (Ben 10 Alien Force) * Kallan Holley - Spidermonkey (Ben 10: Alien Force) * Pipsqueak - Dumbo * Terence - Yogi Bear * Brad Bird - Lucky Jack (Home on the Range) * Poppy - Peter Puppy (Earthworm Jim (TV Series)) * Stella - Gwen (Ben 10) * Matilda - Diana Lombard (Martin Mystery) * Eva - Jenny Foxworth (Oliver and Company) * Earl - Huckleberry Hound * Bubbles - Donald Duck (Disney) * Hal - Chester (Bunnicula) * Hai's Girlfriend - Cadpig (101 Dalmatians (TV Series)) * Early Bird - Harvey Beaks * Early's 2nd Brother - Chowder * Mime - Aracuan Bird (The Three Caballeros) * Ross - Heather (Gadget Boy and Heather/Gadget Boy's Adventures in History) * Cyrus - Cindy Bear (Yogi Bear) * Greg - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) * Tiny - Piglet (Winnie the Pooh) * Betty Bird - Princess Maire (Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears) * Olive - Cornfed (Duckman) * Billy the Sign - Sir Loungelot (Blazing Dragons) * Monty the Bird - Rover Dangerfield * Maya the Bird - Power Pooch (The Wacky World of Tex Avery) * Johnny the Bird - Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) * Clayton the Waiter Bird - Junior (Storks; 2016) * Matilda's Boyfriend - Rolly (101 Dalmatians (TV Series)) * Willow - Rancid Rabbit (CatDog) * Day Care Teacher Bird - Sasha (All Dogs Go to Heaven) * Edward - Raj (Camp Lazlo) * Judge Peckinpah - Wade Duck (Garfield and Friends) * Photog - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) * Mini Leonard - Hokey Wolf * Shirley - Shreeky (The Care Bears Family) * Plane - Darkwing Duck * Slingshot - Radio (The Brave Little Toaster) * Castle - Baby Huey * Dan the Saxophone Bird - Screwy Squirrel * Yoga Instructor - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) * Hug Trader - Pig (Pig, Goat, Banana, Cricket) * TV - Bagel (The Bagel and Becky Show) * Timothy - Chuck McFarlane (Chuck's Choice) * Red's Girlfriend - Emerald (Mysticons) * Sophie Bird - David (All Dogs Go to Heaven 2) * Monty Pig - Rika (Digimon Tamers) * Chief Pig - Owen (Total Drama) * Forman Pig - Rip (The Ripping Friends) * The Blues - Horton the Elephant (The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss), Scrooge McDuck (DuckTales) and Eek! the Cat * Dylan Hatchling - Alex (Mummy Nanny) * Samantha Hatchling - Samantha Elsewhere (Mummy Nanny) * Rodney Pig - Trent (Total Drama) * Hamilton Pig - Max (Total Drama) * Hatchling Singers - Yakko, Wakko and Dot (Animaniacs) * Kevin - Winnie the Pooh * Petunia - Peppa Pig * New Plane - Oliver (Oliver and Company) * King Mudbeard - Negaduck (Darkwing Duck) * Lenoard - Wacky Weasel (Bonkers) * Lenoard's Friends - Evil Twist, Evil Ian Kelley, Evil Surly and,Evil Lincoln Loud Evil Inspector Gadget and,Evil Gadget Boy, Evil Bunnicula * Huge Castle - Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) * Red's Guards - Cheerleaders (Fresh Beat Band Of Spies/Minis) * Ice Bird - Evan Daniels (X-Men Evolution) * Billy - Austin (The Backyardigans) * Red's Treehouse - Bolt * Snake Girl - Beverly (The Little Engine That Could (2011)) * Doll #1 - Michelle (PINY Institute of New York) * Doll #2 - Dory (PINY Institute of New York) * Doll #3 - Rita (PINY Institute of New York) * Doll #4 - Jullia (PINY Institute of New York) * Mighty Eagle Head - Sylvester (Looney Tunes) * The Cow Ride - M.O.D.O.K. (The Super Hero Squad Show) * Red's Parents - Leni Loud, Ollie and Billy the Martian (The Loud House, The Ollie and Moon Show and Martin Mystery) * Record - G (Kuu Kuu Harajuku) * Leonard's Boat - Blaze (Blaze and the Monster Machines) * Chuck's Parents - Sean, Luan Loud and Jet (Ready Jet Go and The Loud House) * Tower - Magneto (X-Men Evolution) * Mighty Dragon - Power Basketball (Bubble Gang) * Telebird - Catboy (PJ Masks) * Jay, Jake, and Jim - Num Nums, Pipsqueak and Jilly (The ZhuZhus) * Lenoard's Henchmen - Disney Villains, Grim Gloom (The 7D), Vlad (Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi), Black Hat (Villainous), Lord Boxman, Masterson (Welcome To The Wayne) Count Venamus (Supernoobs), Commander Atomic (Atomic Puppet) and Quetzalcoatl (Legend Quest),Commander Evil (3 Amigonauts),Mojo Jojo (The Powerpuff Girls),Zeta (Shimmer and Shine),Vexus (My Life as a Teenage Robot) * Zeta - Naughty Kitty (Atomic Puppet) * Courtney - Hawk SnowWhite (Regal Academy) * Zoe - Rose Cinderella (Regal Academy) Category:Uranimated18 Category:The Angry Birds Movie 2 Movie Spoofs Category:Movie spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs